Foretold Shadows Book 1 : Forwarding Shadows
by RainStar from Sunclan
Summary: Rated M just in case.Four clans are having there territory taken away, invaded, and destroyed. They have already made the journey once, the second one is about to happen. NOTE : This is my own Warrior Cats story, if I use a name from the original books, I DO NOT MEAN TO.
1. The Cats and Clans STILL IN PROGRESS

**Vocabulary:**

**Smoke Tower = Smoke Stack**

**Spikemouths = Combine Harvester**

**Clans:**

**Sunclan : **_Lives in large open wheat and barley fields, flanks attackers by hiding in the tall grasses._

**Leader : **

_Rainstar : Bluish-gray tom cat_

**Deputy : **

_Goldenstripe : Golden-brown tom cat with stripes and long sharp claws_

**Warriors :**

_Lemonfur : Sandy brown fur with white patches_

_Gorgefur : Dark brown and gray furred tabby with speckles (father to Hawkkit, Wheatkit, and Rosekit)_

_Ferntail : Light bluish sand colored tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Marshtail : Large strong orange tabby (Mosspaw's mentor, father to Snowkit, Shrewkit, and Emberkit)_

_Vinestripe : Bright furred she-cat (Swallowpaw's mentor)_

_Leafpelt : Light greenish brown speckled she-cat_

**Medicine Cat :**_  
_

_Pinenose : Beautiful pale brown furred she-cat_

**Apprentices :**

_Swallowpaw : Black furred tom with gray highlights_

_Mosspaw : Bluish gray she-cat with white speckles_

**Queens : **

_Frostpool : White queen with gray highlights and spots (mother to Hawkkit, Wheatkit, and Rosekit)_

_Dawnflower : Greenish white queen with some gray (mother to Snowkit, Shrewkit, and Emberkit)_

**Kits :**

_Hawkkit : A gray tabby kit with black patches_

_Wheatkit : A golden furred tabby kit with gray speckles_

_Rosekit :W__hite and orange patched she-kit_

_Emberkit : A orange tabby kit with white patches_

_Shrewkit : Brown and gray speckled she-kit_

_Snowkit : White and brown splotched she-kit_

**Elders :**

_Lostear : A wise orange and brown tabby with a missing ear_

_Featherfall : Dark blue and black elder that survived a large fall_

**Oakclan : Lives in the large oak trees of the forest, ambushes attackers from trees.**

**Leader :**

_Leafstar : Beautiful greenish gray she-cat_

**Deputy :**

_Barktail : brown furred tabby with white highlights_**  
**

**Warriors :**

_Flowersong : Light she-cat with greenish white fur_**  
**

___Sandwing_ : sand colored tabby with speckles on his tail

_Pebbletail : Gray and white tabby with white stripes on his tail_

_Icestorm : Strong and lean tabby with large claws and white fur with gray stripes_

_Finchtail : Small she-cat with a dark brown body with lighter brown highlights_

**Medicine Cat :**

_Eagletail : White tabby with grayish highlights_**  
**

**Apprentices :**

_Falconpaw : A black, gray, and white apprentice with a long tail_

_Firpaw : A brown she-cat, with white patches_

**Queens :**

_Fernstripe : A gray and brown queen with gray paws_

**Kits :**

_Sandkit : A sandy white patched she-kit_

_Blazekit : A orange and white speckled male kit_

**Elders :**

_Emberstripe : A white tom with blends of orange and gray_

**Streamclan : Lives on an island, attacks from the deep streams that the enemy can't see into.**

**Moonclan : Lives in a Canyon that a river flows through, attacks using the shadows of night.**


	2. Prologue

**This is the Prologue of the book. The Chapters will be longer**

**I do not own Warriors or any of the characters I might use in it.**

A blueish gray cat sat on a wheat coverd hill, taking in the warmth from the awakaning sun. He was starring at the new smoke towers the Twolegs were building at the far edges of the wheat field, and soon they would have to move.A voice broke the silence.

"Rainstar!" A golden furred she-cat bounded up from a small gorge. Rainstars head turned to the cat."Rainstar, more twolegs are taking our territory again with there spikemouths." said the cat.A saddened expression clouded Rainstar's face.

"Lemonfur, get the warriors and have them get as much prey as they can find, I feel those twolegs arn't going to stop, we might have to move."Rainstar meowed with sadness.

"Again! We only got here about 3 Newleafs ago!" Rainstar saw the shock and sadness in her eyes."We've been having the best newleaf yet! We have 6 kits in the nursery, we can't leave! They'll won't survive the journey!" her eyes clouded with fear and a crushing sadness.

"We don't have a choice, we can't stay here and have the twolegs poison the shrews and mice. If we stay here, were going to be taken away and put into cages." Rainstars voice soffend,"I don't want that happening again.""Just, do it, gather up the warriors for a hunting party." rainstar said.

"You can't be serious, we've worked harder than.." before she could finish, Rainstar cut her off.

"Just do it!" Rainstar commanded with a stern voice. The she-cat dipped her head and saddly walked down the hill to organize the hunting patrol. Lemonfur had become his new deputy after they made the first journey. His first Deputy died from an ancounter with a pack of wolves. She had died brutally, leading the pack away from the clans. Her amber tail was the last thing he saw of his mate.  
"Im sorry Amberfur," A tear rolled down his cheek." I won't let it happen to you this time."


	3. The Kits

"You can't catch me!" Wheatkit taunted.

"Watch me!" Rosekit quickly got into a hunting position and pounced on Wheatkit."Gotcha!"

"That's no fair! I was detracted!" Wheatkit wailed in defiance.

Hawkkit then jumped from a boulder and landed squarely on his sister.

"Ow! That hurt!" Rosekit meowed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do it that hard." responded Hawkkit.

Wheatkit then tackled on Hawkkit,"Tag! You're it!"

they all ran around playing and bouncing on each other as the sun set behind the horizon.

"Kits, Time to come in!" meowed there mother, Frostpool.

"Awww, already?" complained Hawkkit. It was the first day of Newleaf and the snow was finally melting, the fields were filling with green grass and barley. It was also the first day the three kits had come out of the nursery. They were all born in Leafbare and it was much warmer now, they could finally play.

"Yes, the sun's setting and it's no place for a kit at night," said Frostpool,"You need to have a good night sleep if you want to become apprentices." The three kits walked through the entrance of the nursery. The other mother had her three kits suckling, fast asleep. Hawkkit, Wheatkit, and Rosekit laid next to their mother and sat cocooned in her warmth, gazing out the entrance, the stars were beautiful and quickly helped them go to sleep.

"Hawkkit...Hawkkit...Hawkkit! Rosekit jabbed him in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Hawkkit whispered.

"Lets go exploring! Its very warm outside! I found a way we can get out without the guards seeing us."

"Really!?" Hawkkit said surprised, almost waking their mother. "Sorry." Hawkkit whispered, "Come on, what are we waiting for!?"

"One sec, I need to wake up Wheatkit." she then jabbed the golden furred kit in the side.

"OW!" Wheatkit complained.

"Come on Wheatkit, I found a way out of the camp, we can go explore!"

So the three kits snuck around the entrance to the nursery and then from there to the side of the gorge. There was a small hole, probably made by a fat mouse or shrew all the way up to the top of the gorge. Rosekit jumped in and wriggled up and out, and Wheatkit and Hawkkit followed. There was a slight breeze from the south and it ruffled Hawkkit's fur.

"So where should we go now?" asked Wheatkit, Hawkkit could feel the excitement emanating off his fur.

"I heard the warriors talking about a small pool with a large oak on the side." suggested Rosekit.

"Lets go there! That seems like a fun place we can play!" meowed Hawkkit.

Hawkkit, Rosekit, and Wheatkit traveled down the hill where there camp was and soon the pool was in sight.

"Race you there!" Wheatkit challenged

"OK, but i'm going to win!" responded Rosekit.

"In your dreams Rosekit, I wasn't named Hawkkit because I was slow."

They bounded down the hill, the new grass and barley hitting there paws, but they didn't care, they were having the best time ever! When they got there, they were all panting, smiles covering there faces. Hawkkit walked up to the waters edge and took a quick drink, the water hear was the best, most refreshing water heed ever tasted!

He got up and looked around. The barley and wheat stopped just after the pond, and were replaced by large oak, there was also a large rock jutting out over the pond.

"Look! a tunnel! Wheatkit pointed at a small opening beneath the rock.

"Cool!" Meowed Hawkkit.

"Dare you to go in it!" Meowed Rosekit.

Wheatkit walked over to the entrance and stuck his head in.

"Be careful!" Hawkkit meowed, now a bit worried for Wheatkit.

"I will." Wheatkit reassured Hawkkit as he slowly wriggled his whole body into the dark crevice.

It was about a minute before Wheatkit stuck his head back out.

"This place is awesome! There's a stream down here and a hole in the ceiling! You can totally see everything!"

"Really!" Rosekit said, astonished.

"How do you have a stream underground!?" Hawkkit wondered with excitement.

Rosekit was just about to go in before they heard snarling. Two fully mature foxes walked out of the oak trees, teeth bared and fur arched. You could see every muscle and scar on there body due to the almost full moon. Rosekit gaped in astonishment, she slowly backed up and darted through the cave entrance.

"Hawkkit come on!" Rosekit wailed.

Hawkkit was had so much fear and terror welling inside him that it was like his paws were frozen to the ground.

"Hawkkit!" Wheatkit yowled, "Come on!"

The fox lunged at Hawkkit, but his sister grabbed him by the scruff and yanked him into the cave just as the foxes huge paw smashed right where Hawkkit was standing a second ago.


	4. The Foxes

The ground beneath Hawkkit rumbled as the fox tried to bash through the entrance, making chunks of the roof fall. The second fox dug at the at the small hole in the ceiling, making sure we couldn't escape.

"What are we going to do!" Wheatkit meowed with pure terror, fear pulsing through his body, making him shake so much it seemed he was going to shatter into millions of pieces.

"This cave has to have a way out!" Rosekit yowled as the foxes got closer and closer to reaching there goal. Hawkkit sat there, his heart pounding, breath becoming quicker and quicker. Oddly then he saw another cat in the cave. Hawkkit squintedm is this real or a halusination?

"Come, follow." The mysterious cat beckoned with a soothing and peaceful voice. Hawkkit stared in wonder. The cat walked turned the stream, hugging the wall, and quickly disappeared behind the wall. Hawkkit blinked, was this it Starclan guiding us from almost certain death?

"Come on, follow me! I know the way out." Hawkkit urgently said. Rosekit and Wheatkit stared at him.

"Well anythings better than this!" Rosekit yowled. " Come on lets go!"

Hawkkit bounded up to the water and looked down stream. There was a small pathway hugging the wall.

"This way!" Hawkkit said as he rushed down the footpath. The currents quick and strong movement made him shutter, if any of them fell in, they would drown.A large crash told them that the foxes had managed to break through into the cave. The foxes would fit on the pathway, but they would fall in easier than them. The kits picked up their pace as the foxes gained on them, it seemed that the foxes got faster and faster, gaining every second.

"Look! There's an opening!" Wheatkit yowled. The early morning sun shone through a hole slightly bigger than the foxes, it was the only way out besides the collapsed cave now far behind them. We shot through the hole, and ran straight for the camp. I looked behind me just as the foxes exited the holes and quickly gained the ground they lost. We split up, dodging ferns trees and small bushes trying to escape the slashing teeth. Unluckily, one of the foxes had followed me. The thickly growing barley grabbed at the foxes fur, giving me some ground, but not enuf. Closer and closer, its hot breath shooting out and around my tail like the smoke from a Smoke Tower. I ran and ran, hoping that the fox would trip, or something, but it didn't. It seemed to suck the energy out of me and into himself, the fox would't stop, the ambition making its eyes even more terrifying. I saw the camp, a large gorge in the ground, but the fox drove me away from the entrance and up the side of the hill. "

It was trying to shove me over the edge!" I thought to myself. "It was working too."

"This is it" I wondered,"only 5 moons old and my life was going to be over." Then the fox made its move, completing its last step in its plan to kill me. Its orange pelt rammed into mine,knocking the breath right out of my small lungs. But before it could stop, I bit into its leg as hard as I could. But I tripped, not letting go and everything seemed to slow down, the plunging over the side of the gorge, the hatred in the foxes eyes, and the last glimpse of sunlight I thought i'd ever see. As the ground seemed to pull me closer and closer, I sent a silent prayer to Starclan, to make this death quick. I could see my clanmates clearly sharing tongues in the morning sun. It seemed even more horrifying to me, everyone would see my death, my horrible gruesome demise. Then I hit the ground...


	5. Pinenose's Patient

It had been two days after Hawkkit had plunged off the cliff, He'd survived, but his shoulder was baddly injured. The fox had smashed its scull on impact and the warriors drug the body out of the camp and barried it. We were kept inside camp at all times, and we had to gather moss for the elders and warriors. Hawkkit was still sleeping, his body as cold as ice, but somehow managed to stay alive. He was in Pinenose's den, she was the medicine cat. Our mother had stade curled around him, trying to keep him warm and alive, he still stayed cold though, the only thing showing that he was still alive was the shallow rising and falling of his chest. I walked up to the tangled root entrance of the medicine cat den. I squirmed through. Pinenose was sorting out berries in the corner of the den.

"Hello Wheatkit!" Pinenose's joyful voice somewhat startled him.

"H-Hello" I stumbled, she had no temper what so ever! It was odd in someways but she has always been this way. Not ever angry at another cat no matter what they've done. She smiled and turned to continue sorting out her berries. Hawkkit lay in his mossy den, his chest rising and falling with new found strength. I walked over and laid next to him. Thunderheads where building outside and I could see lighting in the distance, too far to hear still. Hawkkit moved. A slow moaning slipped from his closed lips.

" Oh good!" Pinenose said with delight, "He's awake!" I poked Hawkkit in the head. Another moan lifted into the air.

"Finally, sleepy head!" I said as I nudged his head again, "I was getting worried!"

"What... happened?" Hawkkit managed to say with another halfhearted groan.

"You forgot? You ran straight off a cliff!" Wheatkit meowed teasingly. Hawkkit sat up and blinked. Pinenose walked over with something clenched in her mouth.

"Here, eat this." Pinenose set down some herbs and pushed it forward with her nose. Hawkkit took a whiff.

"Uck! That smells horrible!" Hawkkit complained." Do you have anything that doesn't smell like carrion?! Again, Pinenose smiled.

"Its Goldenrod, Juniper, and Marigold. It help your soar joints and cure infections if you have any." Hawkkit bent over halfheartedly and ate the herbs. Wheatkit smiled, maybe hes strong enuff that we can go play! I walked over to Pinenose.

"Since Hawkkit ate his herbs for today, can we go play!?" Wheatkit asked excitedly. Pinenose turned her head away from her herbs and looked at Wheatkit.

"Sorry, but he needs his rest, maybe tomorrow if he eats his herbs." Another loud groan emanated from Hawkkit's throat.

"Alright..." I said disappointingly." But I can't wait till tomorrow!" Anticipation and excitement burning inside me before I turned away and bounding out of the den. Rosekit was playing with Dawnflower's kits outside. All three of them were laughing and having fun. So Wheatkit bounded over to join them.


End file.
